Utah
Agent Utah, nicknamed "Ah" by Arkansas and "Forest" by Carolina, is one of the members of Project Freelancer: Rebirth. Backstory In reality, Utah's backstory is a complete mystery to all except one: Arkansas. However, Arkansas has sworn on his life that he wouldn't inform anyone. Utah also has a habit of coming up with false stories for each individual who questions his origins, making it seem like he thinks it's a joke that people want to know him. Appearance Utah stands at exactly six feet, with a large build. His head is completely shaven, leaving everyone with the perfect picture of his scalp. His eyes glow a bright green. His armor is a customized Mk.VI Mjolnir armor set, with a basic helmet, EOD chest piece and Hayabusa shoulder pads, colored primarily with red and secondarily with green. Outside of armor, he tends to wear a brown coat over a grey t-shirt with jeans and matching tennis shoes. Personality Utah is often loud and enthusiastic, similar to Arkansas, but not as much. As a result, many find him annoying, such as Nevada, who tends to smack him as soon as he opens his mouth. This also leads to the belief that he isn't very smart, which annoys him greatly. Truthfully, he does often rush headlong into battle without backup or a plan, with the sole intention of getting the mission done. Utah is, secretly, homosexual, but doesn't find many of the other male freelancers attractive or worth his time. Instead, he holds Arkansas as his object of affection. This is amplified from a simple crush to love following the mission to retrieve AI components. However, many of his hints and advances seem to bounce off the sniper, much to annoyance. Utah is also surprisingly perceptive, being the first of the freelancers to notice that Ark, CT and Maine were using their own ammunition against South during an impromptu training mission. Relationships Arkansas Utah is really good friends with Arkansas, with Ark considering him a brother. Utah actually has a crush on the sniper, as he was the only real friend he had in the program. Following the mission to retrieve AI components, Utah fell completely in love with him. Nevada Utah lividly hates Nevada on a scale similar to that of North, primarily because of her tendency to smack him should he begin to speak. Secondly because of her tendency to be sexual seductive towards other male members of the program, with Ark be a specific reason, despite the fact the sniper does a good job ignoring them. Carolina Utah does not get along well with Carolina, viewing him as a "crazy psycopath" while Carolina mocks his intelligence by comparing him to "Forest Gump". Utah doesn't really react much to Carolina's jabs at his and Nevada's relationship, and apparently doesn't pay attention whenever Carolina starts to jab. Washington Utah admittedly has no opinion of Washington. Texas No evidence of a relationship has been detected between the two. The only notable interaction they've had was when they worked together to try and beat South Dakota. North Dakota While the two haven't had any notable interactions, both seem to lividly hate each other for completely unknown reasons. Ark, North and Utah each hint that the pair have known each other before being recruited by Rebirth, but there is nothing specified or explained. South Dakota Similar to Washington, Utah had no opinion of South. New York Utah respected York before his death, viewing him as an accomplished and amazing man. Virginia Utah doesn't mind Virginia that much, and ignores her tendency to point out his terrible dating tactics. His excuse (thought not openly said) is because he isn't trying to attract the opposite gender. West Virginia Utah and West ignore each other for the most part. Maine Utah doesn't like Maine too much, viewing him as an "asshole". Connecticut Utah likes CT simply because of his kind personality, and is generally annoyed when he hears people say that it's all just an act to get attention. Wyoming Utah finds Wyoming to be quite humorous, bringing "life" to a otherwise "boring" world of freelancers. Skills and Abilities Strength Utah is one of the stronger members of the program, essentially on par with Maine. He was, according to Arkansas, managed to lift a warthog above his head while he (Ark) was still working on it. Durability Utah is surprisingly durable, being able to take many hits from the stronger freelancers and quickly strike back with his own moves, with Carolina being the sole exception. This has given him the nickname "Tank" by Ark, to his humor. Weaknesses Utah is not the brightest freelancer in the program, and tends to not think before doing something, whether it be talking or planning for a battle. This often results in him taking most of the flak during missions he's on, and has resulted in him being completely removed from the option of going along on stealth missions. Another downside is that his armor is insanely heavy, leading to some of his durability but also slowing him down immensely, which leave him vunerable in wide open spaces against snipers and agile fighters (Arkansas being a combination of both). Another downside is that he is one of two freelancers to have absolutely no armor enhancement, which puts him at a disadvantage against his opponents, with the exception of West. Death During one of his days off, Utah began to wander the Mother of Intervention out of boredom. Unintentionally, he happened to pass by the conference room while North and the Director were deep in conversation. Listening closely, he picked up the end of their conversation, essentially about killing off the stronger and more independant members of the Program: South Dakota, Maine and South Carolina. Worried, Utah went to go let everyone else know what was going to happen. Unfortunately, North knew Utah was there, and pursued him. North caught up to Utah in one of the observation decks, where they confronted each other. Utah openly questioned North's faith in the Director, claiming that he was going to "lead them to hell". North then counters saying that "nobody cares about you, so why risk your life to let them know?". Utah doesn't respond, making North think that he won. Surprisingly, Utah then claims that "while they might not care about me, I care about them", before quickly turning on his heel. North, angered by Utah's stubbornness, draws his sidearm and aims it at Utah. The stronger man believes that he's bluffing and keeps walking. Number one complies with three shots to Utah's back. North then quickly retreats, intending to remain completely innocent while Utah dies of his injuries. What he didn't count on was Arkansas being in the area at the time and hearing the gunshots. Ark rushes to Utah's side, easily telling that the gunshots were fatal. Refusing to let a friend die, Ark tried to get help but was held in place by Utah. He then goes on to say that Ark was always oblivious to the most obvious things before admitting that he was in love with him. Shocked, Ark is unable to speak. Utah then says that if he was going to die, he didn't mind dying next to Ark. He then goes slack. Dead. Ark, refusing to believe Utah was dead, held his friends body close to his chest while he sobbed. Guards arrived to find Ark in that pose, unable to let his friend go. Trivia *Utah is one of two freelancers who don't have an armor enhancement. West is the other one. *Utah is (so far) the only homosexual freelancer in Rebirth, and possibly the only homosexual character on the site.